The Frozen Hero
by Apollo's Daughter11
Summary: AU: 'A single choice shall end his days'- Percy making a choice to sacrifice himself has ended Kronos's days. A new Great Prophecy has been recited. How will the heroes win this war when they just recovered from one? Read and find out. Bad Summary. Percy/Piper
1. Chapter 1: Frozen

**DISCLAIMER: All rights belong to Rick Riorden **

**Author's Note:Okay this is important;  
**

**1. Rachel does not appear in here to tell Percy he is not the hero**

**2. This is kinda different from the ending of 'The Last Olympian'**

**Want a story that is REALLY good? Check out Pluto's Daughter11 and/or Anaklusmos14's Stories **

* * *

**Setting: Olympus during the battle between Kronos and Percy Jackson**

**Third Person's P.O.V **

Two swords clashed. Both trying to harm the other. Percy deflected his former friend's sword, Backbiter, and jumped back. He looked around for Annabeth who was with him since the beginning of the battle with Grover, who unfortunately was knocked out and muttering "Enchilada" repeatedly. Annabeth had put on her Yankees cap, which has the power to turn the person who wears it invisible, while he was fighting Kronos/Luke.

"You are a fool Jackson if you think that your little friend can sneak up on me," Kronos/Luke said before turning around and grabbed the "air" behind him. Their was an audible choking sound coming from the "air" that he grabbed. Then a figure materialized in the "air", as soon as Annabeth materialized, Kronos/Luke threw her to one of the Olympian's thrones. A loud thud could be heard.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled before running to her but before he got any closer Kronos/Luke got in his way. Kronos/Luke swung his sword at Percy who deflected again and attacked him with a wild swing. Kronos/Luke swung his sword at Percy's legs and seeing that Percy jumped up before the blade can hit him.

"Luke I know your still in their, Fight him, Fight Kronos or he is going to kill everyone you know even Annabeth, Will you just watch Kronos take control of your body and hurt Thalia and Annabeth, I know the gods have wronged us but do you really think Kronos can do any better, He ate his own kids!" Percy yelled before jumping back with a perfect back flip. Before Kronos/Luke could reply, the Olympians plus Hades appeared ready to face Kronos. Kronos/Luke and Percy stopped the fight and looked at the Olympians.

"Father it is over, you are surrounded." Zeus said with a triumphant smile. Raising his master bolt at the same time Poseidon raised his trident and Hades looked ready to summon skeleton warriors.

"Son please stop this treachery. I know your bitter about me abandoning you, Hate me, Harm me but don't harm the innocent," Hermes pleaded.

Kronos/Luke laughed," You are a fool Luke is already gone, You are all too late, It will not be long until I transform in my true form." Kronos laughed sadistically.

"No..." Percy muttered realizing what he had to do," It's not too late." He said the last part out loud with a determined yet grim expression. They all looked at him. Kronos even looked confused and worried. Poseidon looked more worried though, he looked through Percy's thoughts and gasp with tears in his eyes.

"No! Don't do this son, I forbid you to do this, It's too dangerous!" Poseidon yelled looking angry but deep down he was depressed. The other gods looked through his thoughts also and backed away with the same reaction, gasping or crying. Annabeth woke up to the sound of Poseidon yelling. Her head hurt like hades. Groaning she slowly tried to get up but failed so she had no choice but to stay low and look at the seen in front of her. All the Olympians were at one side with Percy in the other side while Kronos was in the middle. Athena glanced at her and Annabeth mouthed 'What happened?' Athena shook her head and blinked the tears away. She may not like the sea spawn but she couldn't help but feel bad. Athena looked away not able to tell her daughter. Annabeth looked at Percy

"It's the only way! I'm sorry. I wrote a note down after I heard the Great Prophecy. Just in case I died or if I forget. It's in a chest in my cabin. I'm sorry, Tell my mom I'm sorry," Percy said, tears silently falling from his eyes," Goodbye".

"No, Percy!" Poseidon tried running to him but Zeus held him in place who looked shock and depressed himself. They were all blasted back by an unsuspected force. Everyone was down besides Percy and Kronos who was pretty surprised himself. Immense power radiated off of Percy who was screaming. Everything went cold and water came out from the windows and created a ball surrounding Percy and Kronos.

"No! You will die Jackson!I'll kill you!" Kronos charged at Percy with his sword drawn. Percy on the other hand had his arms spread out with his hands open. Kronos was 6 feet away from him before the water around them solidified and it quickly spreading, not stopping til it freezes anything inside of the large water bubble. He was 3 ft. away from Percy before they froze. Kronos and Percy were now frozen, unable to move.

Everyone minus Annabeth and Grover awoke a minute later, all were groaning in pain when they got blasted away from Percy's power. They all looked at what happened after they got knocked out. They froze, frozen in shock at what lied before them.

"No...My son," Poseidon sobbed before getting up, he summoned his trident and blasted the ice. No one expected Poseidon to do that but as soon as it hit the ice, they got up to held him down.

"Poseidon are you an idiot! You break the iceberg and you free Kronos!" Athena yelled. Before Poseidon could reply their was a crack. They all turned to see the ice breaking but that's no what scared them. What scared them was that the whole ice was not breaking, the only part that was breaking was the part were Kronos was. The large crack separated Percy and Kronos. But more cracks appeared on Kronos's side, everyone readied their weapons ready to fight the Titan King.

It cracked and cracked until it burst in to a thousand pieces, with all the remains of the Tita still covered in an impossible to melt ice making rising impossible to the Titan.

"Awesome, I found Kronos's eyeball," Apollo said in amazement," here Aphrodite catch" said before throwing it to Aphrodite who screamed and ran behind Hephaestus. Apollo just laughed.

"I'm sorry brother but if you break Percy's ice their won't be any Percy to save, but their is hope, only Percy can save himsellf." Hestia said truly upset that the only decent hero was as good as dead.

Everyone bowed their head in respect, even Zeus, Hera, Dionysus, and Ares.

"Get the note in Percy's cabin and summon the demigods." Zeus ordered Hermes who was still upset because of his son's betrayal but none the less he nodded before flashing out.

Athena woke up her daughter and Grover while everyone else went to their respected thrones and looked at the sphere shaped ice, literally in the middle of the throne room, looking at the hero inside deep in thought. Annabeth with the help of Apollo recovered from her minor injuries. Annabeth finally noticed Percy in the ice and she broke down crying. Athena comforted her daughter and told her what happened.

**LINE BREAK**

* * *

**LINE BREAK**

**Third Person's P.O.V**

Everyone arrived in the throne room, 3/4 broke down crying of the campers cried when they saw Percy's frozen form. 1/4 just looked people who took it worse were Nico, Grover, Thalia, Annabeth, and The cabin councilors. But they also were happy that the war was finally over.

"Heroes and Heroins, You have faced many obstacles and many pain but It is over we have won. I congratulate and thank you. Most of you know Perseus or Percy Jackson and are confused, unless you already know, why he is in that ice. He has sacrificed himself to save Olympus. Who denies that he is a worthy hero?" Zeus admitted, all the Olympians plus Hades glared at anyone to say otherwise. Satisfied, Hermes handed Zeus the note then went to his throne.

"This is a letter from Perseus telling us what he wishes if he died," Zeus said grimly yet curios of what he wanted from them. Zeus slowly opened it and everyone leaned in, desperate to know what his wishes are.

Zeus read:"_If you are reading this then I must have died or am severely injured and unable to speak,Before you read on I need you to swear on the Styx you will fulfill these wishes." _All the gods swore on the styx." _I wish for the freedom of all peaceful Titans who did not part in the war like Calypso and Leto, I wish _for all the minor _gods and goddesses to have their own cabin in Camp Half-Blood for their children, you must also claim ALL your children at age 13 and that Lady Hestia and Lord Hades become an Olympian, That's all, if you did swear on the styx I hold you to your oath. Goodbye yours truly, Percy Jackson_

_P.S. Annabeth I love you but please move on.  
_

" It seems my son, even if...gone.. he still does something no hero has done before, he no doubt is the greatest hero to live," Poseidon said for the first time speaking since Kronos was destroyed. Everyone nodded in agreement even Zeus who has actually grown fond of him.

"Now it's time to award the other heroes," Zeus said. After everyone else was awarded, Annabeth Architecture of Olympus, Grover Lord of the Wild, etc.

"Is their any questions before we celebrate?" Zeus questioned looking at everyone, then stopped on Annabeth who raised her hand.

"I have a question Lord Zeus." She said her eyes and cheeks were red from crying. Zeus raised an eyebrow and made a 'go on' motion.

"What will happen to Percy? Are you going to break the ice?" She asked, all the other demigods nodded their head looking at Zeus to answer the question.

"Hmmmm... No, he will stay, Their will be a room built for him to be safe, That will be were does who wish to see the greatest hero to ever live. His titles will be engraved in the walls of the room for now he will be in here during the party." Zeus said, before adding," I want you to work on that since you are Olympus's Architect".

She only nodded unable to open her mouth in fear of crying out loud. Everyone was silent after that in a comfortable silence.

"Let's Party! Whooohooo!" Apollo yelled before starting the music. Everyone laughed even Artemis couldn't contain her smile. Everyone smiled and started to dance as the muses played their music. Naiads started serving drinks and refreshments. Apollo and his cabin started to sing on stage. Hermes and his cabin started planning a prank at Ares and his cabin minus Travis of course who was dancing with Katie. The Hunter's were shooting arrows at every boy who looked at them including some of the gods. While the rest were dancing. The only person unable to celebrate was Annabeth who just kept crying and Thalia who was trying to comfort her best friend.

"Annabeth you can move on just try ok?" Thalia said looking at Annabeth who looked so lifeless and lost.

"I-I c-can't-t." She stuttered shaking her head while tears ran down her face.

"Do it for him," Thalia urged shaking her shoulders.

"F-fine, for hi-him," Annabeth said still looking unsure though.

"Good, You see that guy over their? Yeah him go ask him for a dance." Thalia said pushing Annabeth to her feet.

"Uhhh Tha-thalia tha-that's my br-brother." Annabeth said trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh uhhh, really?" Thalia said making a disgusted face. "That's just plain weird." They both laughed, Annabeth was starting forget her problems.

"C'mon let's get something to eat, I'm so dam hungry," Thalia said, they heard laughter next to them and saw Grover smiling at Thalia.

"You remembered," Grover said and started laughing at the inside joke. Annabeth just looked confused at didn't understand why they were laughing.

"What?" Annabeth said turning red, oh how she hated not knowing things. She glared at the two who just continued laughing.

"Nothing, nothing at all..." Thalia said wiping tears from her eyes. Grover just smiled before excusing himself to see Juniper.

"C'mon tell me!" Annabeth said glaring daggers at Thalia who just smirked at her. Knowing Thalia she knew it was no use and huffed, crossing her arms.

"Forget it c'mon, I'm hungry too," Annabeth muttered her glare softened and led Thalia to the food table that appeared the same time the Muses did.

After the party celebration was over, all the campers left to go back to Camp Half-Blood, but it took a while for Annabeth to leave since she wanted to say goodbye to Percy.

**LINE BREAK**

* * *

**LINE BREAK**

**Third Person's P.O.V**

The 14 Olympians surrounded the ice. They had just move to a new room where it would forever stay, hopefully. They stared at it before flashing out, the only one who remain was Poseidon. His head was bowed down silently crying.

"I failed you Percy, If only I was strong enough I could have saved you from this fate.I visited Sally she said she loves you very much, You have always made me proud, I love you" Poseidon then turned around and flash out. The moment Poseidon flashed away their was a loud crack. Inside the ice, Percy's frozen form moved, his face changing into a smile. Before everything cracked.

* * *

**AN: Cliffhanger! **

**Love? Hate? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Alive

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riorden**

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys rock for that here is a new chapter, sorry if I update late I still have school to go to, remember the longer it takes for me to update, the longer the chapter will be.**

* * *

_Previouly..._

_"I failed you Percy, If only I was strong enough I could have saved you from this fate.I visited Sally she said she loves you very much, You have always made me proud, I love you" Poseidon then turned around and flash out. The moment Poseidon flashed away their was a loud crack. Inside the ice, Percy's frozen form moved, his face changing into a_ smile._ Before everything cracked._

_Now..._

**Third Person's P.O.V**  


Apollo was just walking in Olympus, and as usual winked at naiads or goddesses passing by who would either blush or ignore the god. He has been trying to get his mind off the recent events that has happened, the war. He was heartbroken when he heard the news of his children's deaths like Lee Fletcher and many more. Especially the hero who sacrificed himself for Olympians, Percy Jackson. He was both happy and sad when the war ended, but mostly happy. He was was heading towards his temple which was not too far from the hero's room where his ice lays, which he likes to call the "The Room".

'Hmmm, I wonder if I should make a room for sta-" his thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash that sounded like glass, he looked around trying to find the source of the noise.

"Oh Crap! It came from Percy's Room." Panicked he dashed towards the room where Percy's ice was being held. He slammed the door open and gasped at what he saw(or what he didn't see.-Hint). He ordered a nymph to summon the gods and meet him here, the nymph nodded. Apollo was still shocked at what he saw and kept an eye on the room, making sure it was not going to disappear.

_Couple Minutes Later..._

Once all the Olympians were summoned they immediately Flashed t. Apollo and saw him standing behind the door, walking anxiously back in forth.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Zeus yelled angrily glaring at Apollo.

"Yeah! You interrupted my beauty sleep!" Aphrodite huffed also angry.

"It's better if you look inside," Apollo said his voice grave, "I heard glass shattering and well here." He opened the door.

"Impossible," Hestia's eyes widened in shock so did the other gods. Pieces of ice were scattered everywhere, their was a huge chunk of ice were the previous hero was frozen but now their were no remains of him, no pieces to prove that he was dead though.

"It's like he disappeared," Hermes mumbled but everyone heard him.

" If their is no remains of him like their were Kronos their is a chance he is still alive." Apollo said trying to lift the mood up. They all ha a gleam of hope in their eyes especially Poseidon.

"Artemis, I need you to hunt for Percy Jackson alive," Zeus ordered,"Athena find out what happened here, as for the rest of you, find him." They all nodded and flashed away with the exception of Zeus, Athena, Hera, Hestia, Hades, and Poseidon.

They all walked around the big mess, trying to figure out if he was actually still alive. Poseidon's eyes were filled with hope as was Hestia's.

Athena inspected every chunk of ice, making sure his life didn't end like Kronos. She had actually come to respect him after his death. Then she stopped inspecting the ice and started to think, Poseidon could practically see the gears turning in her head. He has been quite since the beginning, he was happy his son was alive but he couldn't help but wonder why he did not come to them.

"Brother he is alive but I do not know how and where he is," Hades said.

"I-I think I know, how he survived," Athena announced. For once Poseidon was glad she was here but would never tell her that. They all looked at Athena waiting for her explanation.

"We all saw the aura surrounding Perseus correct?" They nodded thinking about the black and blue aura that surrounded him, it was powerful kind of ancient like.

"I think that aura saved Perseus from being frozen like Kronos, so when the ice broke, nothing harmed him. He didn't die, he was just unconscious from the power he displayed!" Athena said still deep in though but also confident with her proposal. The others were silent.

"Yes, that makes sense, I agree with that but were did that black aura come from?" Hades questioned," I understand the blue represents his aura as a son of Poseidon but black? I am pretty sure I did not bless him."

"Then he was blessed by someone else, someone very powerful," Athena answered though unsure. Everyone was silent unsure of what to say.

'How is that possible,' they thought unable to comprehend what was just shared.

"Alright inform the others of what we have so far, you are all dismissed," Zeus ordered before disappearing in flash, thunder boomed. Hades and Poseidon rolled their eyes.

'Drama Queen,' Hades smirked before disappearing also but this time in a swirl of darkness. Athena, Hera, and Poseidon laughed at their siblings before disappearing. Leaving Hestia alone.

She crouched down and picked up a small chunk of ice, inside was Riptide in pen form. Before she flashed away.

* * *

_3 Months Later_

**Leo's P.O.V **

"Alright class meet your our student, Perseus Jackson," Mrs. Gautreuax, our Home Room teacher announced. It was in the middle of November and here I was sitting next to one of "many" friends, Piper, in the Wilderness School.

"It's actually Percy, ma'am," Percy said, walking into the room. Percy was 6'4 tall making him taller than me. All the girls around me swooned and stared at him except Piper who wasn't even paying attention.

"Oh sorry, Percy. Why won't you sit next to Piper," Mrs. Gautreaux said, at the mention of her name Piper looked up. When she looked at Percy, I could see her blushing when she looked at Percy, two words came to me, perfect blackmail. Percy didn't notice her blush and sat down next to her, making Piper in between me and the new kid.

Once class was over, while Piper was still packing up, I came up to Percy and stuck my hand out.

"Hi I'm Leo Valdez, I figured since your new that you might need help around the school." I said smiling, he shook it also smiling. Piper came up to us and joined our conversation.

"Hey, I'm Piper," Piper said blushing. I saw Percy blushing as well, If I didn't like Piper as a sister I would also blushing. After a while we found out that Percy had the same classes as us so headed to our next class, Theatre.

"Okay class today we will be doing an all time favorite, Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet." Mr. Diohonich announced. I groaned.

Time passed, until it was finally Lunch. Percy, Piper, and I sat on a random table. Piper sat next to Percy while I sat in front of him.

"So Percy, What school did ya go to Before here?" I asked munching on an apple.

"Goode High," Percy said, " I uh got kicked out."

'Wow, but it's probably not as bas as Pipe who got kick out of FIVE schools' I thought

"Was that your first time getting kicked out?" Piper asked curios.

"No it's my 8th actually," Percy said smiling sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. My jaw dropped, Piper was all so shocked.

'This dude was Awesome' I thought grinning before saying, "You just beat Piper's school record." Piper rolled her eyes.

"At least you didn't steal BMW," I said, Piper glared at me.

"I didn't steal it, I merely just asked for it." Piper said angrily glaring at me.

"Whatever Beauty Queen." I mumbled, causing her glare to intensify. Percy just watched us with amusement. Then some of the cheerleaders walked up to us, Megan, the hottest girl in Wilderness School stared at Percy lust evident in her eyes.

"Hey babe, finally going to ask me out?" I asked winking at her. She looked at me with disgust.

"Hell no Loser, I came for that hottie their in front of you. Hey hot stuff why won't you hang out with us not these losers." She said. Piper was about to get up but Percy pulled her down.

"Nah, I don't feel like hanging out with a bunch of sluts," Percy said looking at her with disgust.

"Hard to get, love it," She said ignoring the insult,"See you later hot rod, I got to go." She said winking before walking away swaying her hips. I was surprise Percy refused her invitation.

"Why did you do that, you could have been popular," Piper said, clearly surprised. No one new refused invitations to join the populars.

"I don't like bullies," was all he said before the bell rang.

"I can tell that we will be BFFs forever!" I said making my voice high pitched when I said forever. They laughed before going to our next class.

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V **

We had just heard the news of Percy. He was alive but missing. I couldn't help but smile at the thought, he is actually alive! But what I didn't understand was why he didn't come here. That's what we were all thinking, Chiron had asked us to send scouts to look for Percy. I was going to do it tomorrow since I still had to my job as Architecture of Olympus.

"Annabeth, it's time for lunch." Malcolm said, when I was too busy I always counted on him to take care of the Athena Cabin.

"Okay," I said cleaning the desk," I'm coming." I walked towards the mess hall. Passing by all the new cabins. Everything has changed since Percy's wish. Hermes cabin was no longer crowded and everyone was unclaimed campers were being claimed. All thanks to Percy.

"I'm coming Percy," I said before arriving in the mess hall," I'm coming."

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but at least I updated. This is a Piper/Percy pairing. Sorry if they seem OCC.**

**I Have another story called Survivor. Check it out!**

**Really Good Stories:**

**ALL of Pluto's Daughter11**

**ALL of Anaklusmos14**

**ALL of AchillesIsReborn**

**Love?Hate?Review!**


End file.
